Sohmas and CLAMP Detectives
by Hikari Rioki
Summary: A Fruits Basket CLAMP School Detectives crossover. Jade Sohma is a student at CLAMP School... is Momiji jealous? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. A Short Little Prologue

Hello everybody. This is Hikari Rioki. Well, this is a Fruits Basket and CLAMP School Detectives crossover. Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natuski and CLAMP School Detectives belongs to CLAMP and Jade Sohma belongs to me… Please enjoy!

Sohmas and CLAMP Detectives

Chapter 1: A little Prologue

            When did the rain come?

When did the torment start?

            When did the snow fall?

When did the cooling burn?

            When did life thus fail?

When did he become free?

            The Sohma house was being destroyed yet again, with Kyo and Kagura around, that is. You could hear the shouting from a mile away, thus starting up rumors once again. Poor Shigure watched helplessly as another wall tumbled down, this time on his office, causing poor little Mii to wonder how on earth Shigure was going to get his work done now.

            In the garden where the strawberries and leeks were, Yuki Sohma rested, smiling at the basket full of ripe strawberries. At first he thought he would only be able to get a half full basket of the little sweet fruits, not a completely full basket. He looked at the clouds, which looked like fluffy marshmallows. That's when Yuki realized how hungry he was.

            While walking around the grocery store, Tohru saw a bag of shrimp on sale for $2 a bag. She never had shrimp before (AN: I don't remember what they taste like, but I know I don't like them), and she wondered if the others had. So she picked up a bag and continued on.

            The main house of the Sohma family was eerily quiet inside. Akito was watching out the window, curiously eyeing Momiji playing with a young girl he had never seen before. For some odd reason, she reminded him of Ayame, probably because of her intense liking of clothes. Besides that, the two seemed really close… almost too close.

            Hatsuharu walked around aimlessly, not really knowing where he was. After crossing yet another street, he noticed something odd in the sky. Since when are there giant floating penguins?!

(On the penguin: this is from book 3 of CSD. I reworded it a little) "From now on… I will always protect you."

            No one could have predicted what would happen in three years, even as the rain began to fall into emptiness. It was… a silent rainfall.

There, chapter one is done. What will happen next? Who is the strange girl that Akito saw with Momiji? ^_^ I'm not telling! This is Hikari Rioki, signing off!


	2. Three Years Later or Festival Planning

Three Years Later or Festival Planning

When did the torment start

            When did the snow fall

When did the cooling burn

            When did life thus fail

When did he become free

            Tohru hummed as she cooked dinner. Tomorrow would be her eighteenth birthday, so Jade and Momiji would prepare dinner for her tomorrow night. She couldn't wait! Then the telephone began to ring. "Hello?… Oh, hi, Jade. How are your parents?… And the shop?… That's good."

"Yeah," said Jade on the other line. "Hey listen. Tonight is the school festival. Would you and the others like to come?"

"Sure, we'd love to! What time?… six? Okay. Seeya tonight!" And with that Tohru hung up the phone. She was about to tell the others, but she heard, "What's going on?"

"WAAH!" Tohru jumped in surprise. "Oh, Kyo, it's only you."

"Well DUH!" (AN: Would he really say something like this?)

"I'm sorry… you just startled me, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever… So, who was on the phone?"

"Oh, it was Jade!" Miss Honda exclaimed happily.

"J-J-J-J-Jade?" questioned the nervous boy. After Tohru nodded he asked, "WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE CALL?! HASN'T SHE TORTURED ME ENOUGH WITH HER INSANE FASHION VISIONS?! I'M NOT GONNA BE HER MODEL EVER AGAIN!!!" (AN: Hint: Irony)

"I thought the King of Pop was actually here when I saw you," said Tohru. (AN: The King of Pop was Michael Jackson. Jade loves to dress up Kyo.)

            Kyo sat on the table. "So… what did she want?" He _sounded_ calm.

"Jade wants us to go to her school festival."

"WHAT?!"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Jade hopped back to the auditorium. "Jade," said the elementary division class chairman, "who were you talking to?"

"Oh… I was inviting my friend and family to come to the festival tonight."

That sounds wonderful." He turned to his treasurer. "What kind of entertainment do we have?"

"Nothing that I know of, Chairman."

"Well, this is disappointing."

            Jade frowned, and then the perfect idea came to mind. "I'll have my family do a fashion show! It'll be great!"

"That's a splendid idea," said the chairman. "Now… let's get this place shipshape!"

"Yes sir!"

Now that chapter two is done, I'm going to back to my little dream world, where I'm being chased by vampires, fish, bugs, insects, spiders, and monsters. How scary… Actually, didn't I fall in love with a vampire in a dream? Good night. -_- zzzzzzzz


	3. Fashion Show Part 1

Chapter 3: Fashion Show (Part 1)

            Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji arrived at the very large… schools??? "Which one?" asked Yuki.

"I have no idea," said Tohru. She looked around, hoping to see Jade, but she wasn't there.

"Excuse me," said a young boy with bluish hair, "are you the ones expected by Miss Jade Sohma?"

"Yes, that's right," said Tohru. "Do you know where she is?"

"Follow me," he told them.

            They followed and looked around. There were many people here, and they didn't know anyone. "Wow," said Momiji. "Are all the people here students?"

"That's correct," said their guide.  "I myself am a fifth grader here.  I'm also the secretary of the elementary division. Oh, here she is."

            Jade was talking to a blond boy who seemed to be a few years older than her. "Jade, yoohoo," called Shigure. Jade ran up to her favorite uncle. "You're late," she told them. "Come on, I got Daddy to lend us some clothes from the shop, so don't you dare ruin them!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo dared to ask.

"We're doing a fashion show!"

"WE'RE WHAT?!"

"That's sounds great!" exclaimed Tohru. (AN: This is where Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo look at her and sweatdrop) "Well, just think about it. We get to dress up."

"Yes, Miss Honda," said Yuki, "but what about the people in the audience?"

"Ah yes," said Shigure, "all those eyes on you. You're under those burning bright lights, and then you fall and your career as a model is over, just like that. Actually, Tohru, I would love to see you as a model. You would be so beautiful in everything you wear!"

"Shut up already!" shouted Kyo.

"Uhhh, on second thought maybe we shouldn't," said Tohru, getting nervous.

"Don't worry, Tohru," said Jade. "We're not the only models, so have no fear. Besides, we're gonna make fantasies come true!"

            Momiji hopped up and down excitedly. "I'll be in the show! It sounds like a lot of fun, Jade!"

"I knew you would, Momiji!" exclaimed the younger Sohma. "If we weren't in such a crowded place, I'd give you a great big hug!"

"Oh, I know, how 'bout a sleepover tonight? Don't worry, Hori wouldn't mind. I'm sure of that."

"Really, Momiji? ^_^ That sounds wonderful! And even if Hatori gives me the creeps, I'll just ignore him, because nothing really matters except our happiness! I know that we will be best friends forever. Who cares what the others think? Because in my heart I know that we will find pure happiness!"

"Uh, Jade," said Shigure, "you're starting to sound like your father in a way."

"Am I really? That's splendid! That means that because Daddy is a prince then I must be princess! (AN: Watch episode 14 or 16, I don't remember which one exactly) And so we have to wear our hair long so as not to anger our royal ancestors! And…" Jade looked at Momiji. "If I'm a princess then Momiji is a prince!"

"Yay!" cheered Momiji.

            _Why did she start talking about royalty?_ Kyo wondered as the blond boy came over.

"Miss Sohma, is your family ready?" he asked.

"In a moment, Chairman Imonoyama."

"Alright. Then after the show, could you run an errand for me?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, now you know where the Elementary Division Class Board room is, right?"

"Yes, I do know where, sir."

"Good, then I need you to go in there and get my treasurer Akira and tell him to start preparing the food, okay?"

"Yes, Chairman!"

"Thank you." Then he walked away.

            "Jade, who was that?" asked Yuki.

"Chairman Nokoru Imonoyama-sixth grade. He's the one in charge of the festival."

Now I need help with chapter 4. I can't think of what Ayame would send from his shop. I mean, he is an oddball, right? A friend of mine said costumes, and the people at work gave me examples, such as Superman and Spiderman (we have so much fun at work, don't we? Actually, I'm like the youngest one in there. Insanity is what you need to work there, so that everything makes sense… why am I telling you this?) I'm sorry! Please review! Please help me! I need help!


End file.
